Various work machines such as excavators, backhoes, skid steer loaders, or other like machines can be fitted with a type of work tool referred to as a vibratory compactor. Vibratory compactors may include a plate or roller that is oscillated or vibrated to impose compaction forces on a work surface including densifiable strata, such as ground soil, roadway base material, paving material, or other work surface. In some instances, an engine or hydraulic motor controllably rotates at least one eccentric mass to impart vibratory motion at a particular frequency to the surface contacting plate or roller member. The result is an oscillatory force with the frequency of the speed of rotation, and an amplitude dependent on the mass eccentricity and speed of rotation. Variations on this basic system include multiple eccentric weights and/or shafts such that by changing the phasing of the multiple weights and/or shafts, the degree of force created by the eccentric masses can be varied.
The application of down force with a vibratory plate compactor attached to a boom of a work machine is an important parameter of efficient compaction operation. Vibratory plate compactors are solely reliant on the work machine for the generation of static down force. However, down force changes throughout the range of motion of the work machine boom and stick. While static down force is a simple matter to generate, the force varies dependent upon the boom geometry relative to the machine. The consistent production of static down force in a vibratory plate compactor can be difficult to accomplish given the configurations of many such devices.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.